


Short

by SenLinYu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star war
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenLinYu/pseuds/SenLinYu
Summary: Rey will wear whatever she damn well pleases on girl’s night and if Ben has any objections he will have to be very persuasive.





	Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> This story inspired by a prompt by Lilithsaur on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Here’s a nsfw reylo prompt for those who my be interested!
> 
> Rey decided to wear a very short skirt for girls night out but Ben has other plans for her, sneaking up on her while she’s putting on make up. He knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t help it when she shows off her tanned legs and tight ass in that black mini skirt.
> 
> He lifts up her skirt and bents her over the vanity mirror. 
> 
> Plus points for dirty talk, a bit of choking and Rey swearing to have her revenge someday.

There were several reasons Rey usually begged off on girl’s nights out; one of them was called eyeliner.

The damned stuff never cooperated with her. It smeared. It ran. If never went on evenly. If she got a perfect cat eyeliner on one side, the other side ended up looking like she was cosplaying as Elizabeth Taylor’s Cleopatra.

She’d been at it for fifteen minutes and the corners of her eyes were growing suspiciously red from scrubbing off her tattoo liner to start anew for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Of course, she could have just said “fuck eyeliner” and gone without, but she had these fantastic images of herself in the club beside Rose with shimmering eyeshadow and a sultry cat-eye. Rey was, according to some people, a bit of an obstinate pain-in-arse when she set her mind to things.

She was going to go clubbing with a sultry cat-eyeliner, goddamnit, if it were the last thing she did.

She leaned across her vanity until her nose was nearly touching the mirror, opened her eyes wide, tilted her head back and ran the tip of her liquid liner along one eyelid and pulled off a perfect cat eye line.

One eye down.

She started on the second eye. She started on the inner corner of her eye, ran the tip over her lashes, reached the outer corner and ran the tip out into a second perfect cat eye.

It was perfect!

Just lift—

Something behind her suddenly slid between her legs and pressed against her cunt.

She shrieked in surprise, lost her balance and face-planted into the mirror of her vanity.  

When she removed her face from the mirror she found that half her makeup had detached itself from her face and migrated onto the glass. Both cat-eyes had been irreversibly smeared and Ben Solo was staring at her in the reflection with a darkened and possessive gaze.

His fingers were still cupping her cunt.

“I thought you said it was a girl’s night?” he growled before she had recovered herself enough to scream at him.

Rey glared at him.

“It is. I’m going with Rose. Some new club Finn took her to,” she said, reaching down for her phone. “And now, thanks to you, I’m going to be late because I’m going to have to do my makeup all over again. Look at my mirror.”

She determinedly ignored his hand, still pressed between her legs and set to pulling out a makeup-remover wipe. She already had a small mountain of used ones piled on her vanity.

“You’re wearing blue, lace underwear on a girl’s night out? With this skirt?” Ben tugged at the black mini-skirt she had put on at though it had offended him in some way.

“Yes,” Rey said coolly, scrubbing one eye free of makeup and then starting with the other. “And if I decided to go without any underwear it would be my own business.”

Ben’s expression grew black and Rey stubbornly ignored it. She pumped some primer onto her fingertip and set to work redoing her eye makeup.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ben finally said in a dangerous tone.

“Try me,” Rey threatened. “I’m allowed to dress however I please. How _I_ please. Not how you please. You do not dictate my clothing and if you try to, I will end you.”

“Any man could reach up a skirt this short,” Ben grumbled with a stubborn expression.

“Any man could try to fondle me when wearing shorts, or scuba gear, or a burka,” Rey snapped back. “It’s not my job to regulate men’s self-control for them.”

Ben’s fingers suddenly tangled into her hair at the base of her neck and tightened, arching her head back for a moment before he suddenly pushed her firmly down until her cheek was pressed against the surface of her vanity. She could feel her beautyblender squishing slightly against her forehead and had a sudden horizontal view of how many beauty products she currently had haphazardly strewn about.

The thought abruptly departed at Ben’s weight bore down on her.

“You’re very small, Rey, some men might think they could take advantage of that fact,” he noted in a cold voice. She felt his crotch suddenly press briefly against her before he pulled away.

He flipped her skirt up and she felt the fabric bunch in the arch of her lower back. He slid one hand lightly along curve of her arse while his other hand remained tangled in her hair, holding her in place. She shifted slightly.

“You have no idea how enticing you look right now. I can see the outline of your cunt through your knickers. The lace frames your arse so perfectly and the contrast against your skin...” He ran the tip of a finger lightly along the edge of her knickers up to her hip and caressed the bone before tugging her hips back and grinding against her arse. She whimpered faintly and shifted her hands up to brace herself against the vanity. Only her shoulders and face rested against the surface.

She felt his fingers playing lightly along the fabric of her knickers covering her cunt. She moaned softly. His touch remained feather-light. She had to strain and hold her breath just to feel it. She pressed her lips together and melted slightly as she felt him drawing circles over the fabric.

Heat was pooling between her legs and her breasts were hanging down. She could feel her nipples hardening as her arousal began to grow. She shifted and Ben’s hold on her hair tightened.

She tried to hold still.

Tried to be patient.

Her insides were steadily beginning to quiver with anticipation.

She could feel the liquid seeping through her knickers and drenching them slowly as Ben continued to tease her. Her clit began to throb.

Rey curled her toes and locked her knees, trying not to moan. She wasn’t going to give in to him. He’d ruined her makeup.

Suddenly she felt something warm brush lightly against her hip. He’d dropped to his knees and was beginning to pepper soft kisses along her hip and along the curve of her arse. He nipped her lightly several times so that she jerked and whimpered against her will.

He kept teasing her. Circling slowly around and around along the fabric covering her opening. Never quite gliding up and over her clit.

She widened her stance suggestively but he was unaffected. He kept up his relentless touches. She could feel her knickers grow soaked. She was certain it was seeping through and getting onto his fingers.

“I can smell how wet you are for me,” he muttered. “I can see it. Your knickers are getting drenched.”

She tried pushing back against his hand and he withdrew his fingers. Before she could stop herself she whimpered.

“You’re running late,” he said, releasing her and standing up. “I shouldn’t distract you from your girl’s night.”

Rey’s head shot up in outrage.

“If you leave me like this I will give my knickers to the first person I dance with at the club,” she snarled, pushing herself up from the vanity to round on him.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” he growled. His large hand suddenly closed around her throat and jaw, tilting her face up toward his. “You’re mine.”

His mouth slammed against hers in a hard punishing kiss. Rey kissed him back greedily, grabbing hold of his shirt and dragging him against herself with equal possessiveness. He slid a large hand up her side, palming and squeezing her breast before yanking her shirt and bra roughly out of the way and thumbing a hardened nipple.

Rey gasped and arched against him. He stabbed his tongue into her mouth, possessive and claiming. Sliding his tongue against hers before withdrawing it in order to nip her lips. She hummed and whimpered against his mouth and then grabbed his hair and tugged sharply at it.

She could feel her pulse fluttering madly against his palm and she bit his lower lip. He gave a low moan against her mouth that shot straight through to her core.

He slid his hand from her throat up into her hair, dragging her closer until she could feel his heartbeat. He slid a hand down and pulled her up off the floor, wrapping her legs around his hips before crashing her into her vanity. She felt her mirror reverberate from the impact and wondered absently-mindedly if he’d broken it.

She could hear lipstick tubes and her mascara and eyeliner rolling and then clattering onto the floor.

She forgot the thought when he jerked her bra down under both breasts and began caressing them with his both hands. Squeezing and releasing them and running the pads of his thumbs over each of them.

Rey moaned heavily against his mouth and arched into him as she tightened her legs around his hips, grinding into him. She could feel how hard he was through his trousers. His cock was rigid and straining through the fabric. She slid a hand down and felt the length of him. Sliding her fingers over the vein and then down and cupping his balls in her hand.

She gripped him through the fabric and then popped open the button and slipped her hand inside his underwear. Her fingers bumped the head of his cock and she felt the precum. She slid her fingers through it and spread it over the head of his cock. Teasing lightly.

His hold on her breasts tightened and he pinched her nipples hard. She groaned and buried her face in his chest,  gripping his cock in her hand.

His hands released her breasts and he pulled her off the vanity. All of her makeup was falling into a heap of ruin on the floor. Ben turned her so that she was staring at  their reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess. Her makeup half applied and her cheeks flushed deeply with arousal. Her lips were red and swollen. He’d wrenched her shirt and bra down under her breasts and the clothing was twisted and bunched around her ribcage. His huge hand was splayed across her stomach, arching her back into him. His other hand snaked under her arm, between her breasts, and proceeded to close around her neck.

“You’re mine,” he said against her ear. He was staring at her. His eyes were dark and ravenous and there was a deadly possessiveness in his grip and expression.

Rey gave a short nod.

“You’re mine,” he said again, trailing the hand on her stomach down between her legs and cupping her clothed cunt. “Your cunt is mine. These knickers are mine. Every drop of your arousal is mine. No one else gets to touch you. I want you to watch as my cock sinks into you. I want you to see how your cunt has to stretch to hold me. Because you’re mine and I fucking own you.”

Rey whimpered as he hooked a finger under her knickers and dragged them to the side, exposing her dripping core. He slid two fingers into her folds and she was slick as he sank them deep inside her.

They both moaned and Rey’s knees gave out. She wouldn’t have fallen if Ben hadn’t been gripping her tightly with his other arm: bracing her firmly against his chest. Her breasts jutted out, her nipples were dark and hard.

Ben withdrew his fingers and they were coated; nearly dripping with her essence. He lifted his hand up and smeared the fluid across each of her nipples. Wetting them. Making them pucker further. He slid his fingers lazily arounds her areolas. Rey made an incoherent noise and her eyes rolled back and she closed them; overwhelmed by sensations.

“Rey…” Ben growled in a dangerous voice. “Open your eyes.”

She opened them. He withdrew his fingers from her breasts and reached down to tuck the fabric of her skirt into its waistband so that her bare cunt stayed visible. She was so wet she could see it in the reflection. Then he reached back and pulled out his cock. She could feel it resting against the small of her back.

He pushed her forward slightly, bending her foreword. She grabbed the edge of her vanity and braced herself as he leaned against her and positioned himself. He ran his length between her folds, grazing her clit with the head. Rey moaned and bit her lip as she arched her back and tried raise herself.

He was so much taller than her. He gripped her by the hip and pulled her up onto her toes in order to align himself with her. She could feel him prodding her entrance and then with a quick jerk of his hips he sank into her with a groan. He grazed her g-spot and she keened and dug her toes into the carpet as she tried to her tilt her hips back to repeat the sensation.

Ben pulled her upright so she was staring at their reflection as he started moving inside her. His hand gripped her hipbone firmly to keep her in place while his other arm remained braced against her chest with his fingers around her throat. She could make out his cock as it slid out of her and then disappeared back inside her body.

Her head fell back against his chest and her face fell slack as she watched, mesmerized.

The need inside her was coiling and tightening and she was watching Ben cultivate it with the deep, hard thrusts into her. She clenched around him.

“Do you see, Rey? Do you see how my cock fills you? How perfect you are when I’m inside you?” he growled the words against her ear. The air tickled and teased the shell of her ear and the vibrations of his smooth voice turned her insides into liquid.

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered. “I want to watch you get off while I’m inside you. I want to see you play with yourself as you watch us. Put your fingers down and touch your clit. It’s so swollen. I can see it in the mirror. Is it aching? Throbbing. You wanted me to finger you more earlier. Didn’t you?”

Rey nodded as her hand darted down and she slid a knuckle over herself. She felt her inner walls clench around Ben. His fingers applied pressure on both sides of her neck below her ears.

Her head grew light and buzzy.

“Did you want me to lick you?” Ben asked, thrusting deeper. His hold on her throat tightened. “Slide my tongue across your cunt. Taste your juices until you were dripping from me. Did you want me to fuck you with my tongue?”

“Yesss…” Rey forced out as she lightly rolled her clit between her fingertips, imagining his mouth on her. Her other hand slid up to tease her breasts. Her eyes were still locked on the sight of Ben’s cock as it sank into her. He released his grip on her neck and tilted her jaw back so he could kiss her until she was gasping against his lips.

Then he drew his mouth away. His grip on her neck tightened again. He looked over at their reflection.

“Tell me what your thinking about, Rey.”

“Your mouth…” she gasped. “On me. Sucking on my clit and sliding your tongue around it. You just use the tip. You keep brushing against it just right. Your fingers are inside me. Touching my g-spot—”

Her voice broke off as Ben shifted his angle. Her body was growing taut as she got closer to the edge. She ran her fingers over her clit again and whimpered as she felt herself clenching around Ben’s rigid cock.

“Oh god…” she said, twisting her nipple between her thumb and index finger and then stroking the underside of her breast. Ben’s thrusts were increasing in speed, Rey felt as though she were about collapse or possibly explode.

Her head was growing light from the pressure around her neck and every sensation was growing stronger. She was gasping. Panting. So...close.

So close.

So—

The whole world felt as though it were resonating with her on the edge. A sense of euphoria was steadily blooming through her brain.

Harder. Faster.

Harder.

Harder.

Tighter.

“Oh...fuck—fuck—fuck—!” She shattered and the world spun. She could feel her walls gripping his cock inside her. She could feel every inch of him as she spasmed. Milking him. She thrashed and felt her legs give away beneath her as she sobbed out her orgasm.

“Oh...god—“ she gasped as she slumped down in his arms. He held her up, sliding his hand down her throat and splaying his fingers across her collarbones to support her shoulders as he gave several, final, quick, deep thrusts before surging after her.

“Rey…” he said as he shuddered. His arms around her crushed her against his chest as he came. She could feel his heart thudding.

He stilled. He dropped his head down and panted against her shoulder for several seconds before pressing kisses against her neck.

“You’re so perfect,” he muttered as he ran his tongue up her neck and caught a drop sweat with his tongue.

She shivered and sank against him as he slipped out of her. She could feel his come sliding down her thighs.

“I don’t think you can wear this outfit anymore,” he said after a minute; his tone smug enough to remind her why he’d abruptly ravished her in the first place.

“You wanker,” she snarled jerking away from him to appraise whether anything was salvageable.

Her bra and the neckline of her shirt where he’d pulled it down was smeared with her fluids. The back of her shirt had picked up all the makeup she’d face planted into the mirror.

Her skirt was only slightly wrinkled, but more of a problem was that he’d seated her on top of her vanity of makeup. Her blush compact had been open and her beautyblender out and her eyeshadow kit had all been lying on the surface. There were powdery, shimmery spots riddling the entire back of the black fabric. And her knickers were a sopping mess.

Ben was leering.

“You did that on purpose,” she said in outrage.

He slipped his phone from his back pocket and sent a text.

“Rose is now on the hook to cat-sit Porg next month,” he told her.

She stared at him in bewilderment.

“Rose, politely asked you not wear anything too sexy to the club tonight. She likes it and doesn’t want to get banned,” he said.

“Rose—?” Rey repeated. “Rose put you up to ruining my outfit?”

“Yes. She said,” he glanced down as his phone, “‘Nothing indecently short, plunging, or tight, I’ll watch Porg if you can keep her from sending anyone to the hospital this time.’”

“That man deserved it. He stuck his hand down my blouse,” Rey said in an acid tone.

“I agree,” Ben said, pocketing his phone, “and if I had been there I would have beaten him to death. But, since it was girl’s night and I wasn’t there, you ended up,” he counted off on his hand, “breaking three of his fingers, dislocating his shoulder, breaking his nose, rupturing a testicle, and cracking two of his ribs. And when the bouncer tried to intervene you punched him in the throat and got yourself and Rose permanently banned from Rose’s favourite club.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you ruined my outfit. This was my favourite skirt. If I can’t get these stains out you had better start planning your funeral.”

He shrugged.

“You said to find a cat-sitter. I found one.”


End file.
